The invention relates to a surgical bone milling tool, in particular a so-called cup-and-cone milling tool, according to the introductory clause of Claim 1, in particular for the arthrodesis of a, preferably the first, metatarsophalangeal joint, with a rotatable milling cutter holder and at least one milling cutter for the production of a concave or convex milling contour in the bone, which is able to be detachably fixed to the milling cutter holder by fixing means. The invention further relates to an assorted set with such a bone milling tool according to Claim 14 and a system with a bone milling tool and a releasing tool according to Claim 15.
Generic surgical bone milling tools, so-called cup-and-cone milling tools, have been known for a long time. These are used in foot surgery primarily in the arthrodesis of the first metatarsophalangeal joint. Here, firstly a first bone part is milled in a concave manner and a second bone part is milled in a correspondingly convex manner, whereupon then the bone parts are joined together in the manner of a ball-socket connection and are then fixed, so that the first and second bone parts grow together.
The (foot) bone milling tools available on the market are generally one-piece, i.e. are constructed from one casting or respectively on one piece.
In addition to these one-piece surgical bone milling tools, bone milling tools have become known in which the milling cutter is exchangeable, for example in order to be able to sharpen it in a facilitated manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,637 describes such a surgical bone milling tool. The known bone milling tool has a milling cutter holder, which is able to be driven by a corresponding electric tool.
Two milling cutters are able to be inserted in openings of the milling cutter holder on the front face, wherein the fixing, i.e. axial securing of the milling cutters on the milling cutter holder takes place via a coupling piece, which is able to be fixed in corresponding openings in the milling cutter holder via elastomer rings. A disadvantage in the known surgical bone milling tool is its complex structure and the large number of individual parts which are required, which makes assembly and dismantling and hence also the cleanability difficult.
An alternative surgical bone milling tool with a removable milling cutter is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,204. For axially securing the milling cutter, a fixing screw is provided which is able to be screwed laterally in an internal threaded hole of the milling cutter holder and penetrates a fixing opening of the milling cutter. Here, also, the assembly and dismantling is difficult or respectively time-consuming, because it is necessary, for securing or respectively releasing, to screw or respectively unscrew a fixing screw. Furthermore, the cleanability is in need of improvement.
Proceeding from the above-mentioned prior art, the invention is based on the problem of indicating an improved surgical bone milling tool with an exchangeable milling cutter, wherein the bone milling tool is to be distinguished by a structurally simple construction, and especially by a simple capability of being assembled and dismantled. Furthermore, the bone milling tool is to have as few individual parts as possible and be able to be cleaned readily. In addition, the problem consists in indicating an assorted set enabling a high degree of flexibility, with a bone milling tool which is improved in such a manner, and a system of a bone milling tool and of a releasing tool, which displays a capability of the bone milling tool to be simply and quickly dismantled, or respectively a simple exchanging of the milling cutter.